eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Cuksis
Monster Race Pages have moved First, I want to say that your L&L Race pics are fantastic! Beautiful work! That said, I have moved them all. I have been improving (and, unfortunately, complicating) the category structures. One of the changes is to use a category to hold all the articles that belong to a race, rather than listing direct internal links on a race article. I moved all the text for each race_name to Category:race_name, and made that cat a subcat of Category:Race. For example, the article that used to live on Skeleton now lives on Category:Skeleton. I created stubs for all the mobs in the Bestairy section with cat entries pointing to Category:Skeleton so now THAT page lists ALL the mobs, in alpha order, without having to edit it when new ones arrive in future updates. I also renamed all the mob names that started with A or An so they would make better sorting. Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 23:10, 29 September 2006 (CEST) New Template:LnLInformation I have created a new template just for L&L quests. Please view the source of Template:LnLInformation. I hop you will like it. Notice that, between comments, there is a cut-and-paste example of a call to the new template. You can also just take a look at Lore and Legend: Djinn. I have modified it for the new template. Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 01:26, 3 October 2006 (CEST) If you would like to chat with me about all this, my IM links are on User:FlorenceSopher. Thanks! Just a quick note to say thanks for all your hard work recently on the site. We appreciate your dedication.--Kodia 15:34, 17 October 2006 (CEST) Just wanna add my attaboy! You are doing GREAT work on the LnL quests! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 21:55, 17 October 2006 (CEST) What is a Treant? I am wondering what Monster Type Treants should actually be. You have them as Nature (btw, the existing category is Natural, not Nature) but Nature may be more correct than Natural, since Treants do not exist in our world. Natural was for real world mobs like bears,wolves, lions, etc. Perhaps a Treant is closer to a Forest Elemental? Or are they Planar beings of the Plane of Nature? (IS there a Plane of Nature?). They drop fae cloth (for lang) so EQ2 classes them as Faery. I think maybe we better go with that. I would call them Fae, but SOE has taken that for the new player race name :( --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 04:45, 19 October 2006 (CEST) From http://everquest2.station.sony.com/en/main.vm#creaturesTreant everquest2website: The grandeur of every great timberland creates a veil of unseen mana. It is this mana that brings into existence a myriad of sentient forest creatures. The treant race is one of these, and the oldest. Spawned in the ages before even the elves, these beings have been the caretakers of the forest realms, nurturing damaged flora with great arcane powers imbued within their limbs. Or check out what http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treant Wikipedia says... -- User:Cuksis I have decided in EQ2 they are Fae, because they drop Fae Cloth Squares for the Fae language quest. In Tolkein's mythology I would say they are unique, though, and would not be considered Fae, except in the broader sense of Irish folklore, where anything of the Sidhe is "Fae". --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 06:00, 19 October 2006 (CEST) We could just call them trees... =P -- User:Cuksis Isnt the language patch they drop a part of the Fairy language, not Fae (iirc there seems to be a difference between Fae and Fairy) Sirens drop the patches too. Hehe, trees i'd go with if we hadn't the difference between the treant trees that drop / Update language parts (iirc the ones with the bees flying around) and the root horrors which dont. User:Xinturaia Lore i can see you create a lot of categories for entries that already exist. I.e Category:Commonlands additional to the existing entry Commonlands through the added Lore. I assume, we should keep it the way it is not double entry+category, just link to the entry on the lore category. I think we should do the same for the Races etc. as we have great sites for many of them, just adding the Categories Lore and (Race/Zone/..) to the lore article would save us from a lot of interim categories and pages which dont give a lot of benefit. Or as another option, redirect them directly to the (Race/zone/whatever) Page. Or Change all stuff to categories User:Xinturaia Planning on putting a Lore section in each zone that would just link to the Category:Commonlands Lore page. Maybe I can convince User:FlorenceSopher to add it in the templates like Monsters, NPC, etc. -- User:Cuksis I think he'll likely do it. But he's camping right now with his family for a couple of days. I think it's a great idea. I have a *lot* of books completed and ready to be contributed for lore for each of the zones, creatures, and game in general, assuming you're interested. It's just a matter of finding the time to get it done.--Kodia 19:30, 19 October 2006 (CEST) Fine with me! -- User:Cuksis Okay, I promise not to mess with Legend and Lore stuff before I've had two cups of coffee. I just noticed via the Nightblood page that the Nightblood lore text wasn't linked. Then I got completely confused about how you were linking the lore of all races from the Legend and Lore books. So I'm just going to let it be and let you fix these. Almost all the races from the areas in the Shattered Lands (Launch) release have text that is already in the database. I didn't want you to have to repeat what I already put into the system. If you can't find them because of link wonkiness and redirects, try searching on contributions from my user page and you should see them all. I'm apparently not smart enough pre-coffee to fix these. *grin*--Kodia 14:18, 20 October 2006 (CEST) In the case where there are two diff books (The Nightblood (Book) and The Nightblood (House Item)) i would like for the lore category and text to be put in the House Item. The (House Item) on Lore and Legend books are the rewards, the (Book)s are the quest starters. --Cuksis 19:49, 20 October 2006 (CEST) Gotcha. Well, I put all the Legends and Lore book texts in the database if they were from Shattered Lands. The rest I'll have to take a look at and see what's missing. I think you've alredy caught some of the missing ones. Some, like Ravasect, I'm still completing. I'm half bummed there was no Vampire L&L. :/. And I have a *TON* more House Items to get into the database. So much lore in the game.... Hooray!--Kodia 21:39, 20 October 2006 (CEST) Yeah I saw your house last night hehe. Quite a bit of stuff. I saw you said you were the "Tomekeeper" so I figured your house would be a good place to go see some books, but I didn't find very many... Are you hiding them all? I do like your rack of Trophys though... =) --Cuksis 23:08, 20 October 2006 (CEST) Well the basement chemistry area has a bunch of books on shelves, but yes, you're right. I have a LOT of them stored. Some of the first books in the game are still not converted to the new system. The ones I have filling a couple of bank vaults right now are the ones that still take up house space when you place them. All the remaining books don't count toward your total items in your house. Note that this is important when you live in a 1-room or 2-room apartment in game. Not as much in a 5-room house like the one I have now, but still.... ;-)--Kodia 23:39, 20 October 2006 (CEST) Ahoy! I just wanted to say that your work is very impressive! I'm glad someone with a love for pictures in their content is going wild on EQ2I :-) --Ewil I Wanna second Ewil's note. You are very brave, tackling a zone at a time and going for a complete zone. good work! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 13:57, 29 October 2006 (CET) Dingage Grats! Woot! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 02:27, 1 November 2006 (CET) Catalog or Cataloging? In-game, is the Journal category Catalog or Cataloging? I see both in use here... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 05:13, 5 November 2006 (CET) Just learned it is Catalog and am in the process of changing them. That is why you see both atm... --Cuksis 05:17, 5 November 2006 (CET) Okay, done. =) --Cuksis 05:20, 5 November 2006 (CET) thank you! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 17:55, 5 November 2006 (CET) why are all these simple cataloging quests categorized as timeline? Maybe it makes sense to have one Timeline "Creature Catalogs" or something like that whereunder you list all the cataloging quests. Imho now it only clutters the timeline overview User:Xinturaia might want to ask Florence Sopher about that one, I was just following his original 'Click for proof =)' --Cuksis 14:50, 6 November 2006 (CET) You have a very good point. All Catalog quests should have category set to Catalog, which will link them to Category:Catalog Quests. Catalog Quests should link to Category:Quests by Category. All Collection quests should have category set to Collection, which will link them to Category:Collection Quests. Collection Quests should link to Category:Quests by Category. Only the Top and Bottom levels of a category tree can have multiple links (i.e. all quests are part of Category:Quests AND Category: } Quests) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 15:13, 6 November 2006 (CET) Okay, I took all the 'Category:Timeline's''' out of the Creature Catalog quests that have been made so far.--Cuksis 17:24, 6 November 2006 (CET)'' LnL and iname Why did you move the 2 images I mod'd back out of the template iname field? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 07:27, 14 November 2006 (CET) :Just testing to see what it would look like with a smaller image. The template really needs to be updated... There are no longer books rewarded for completing the quests, so (House Item) and (Book) are no longer needed. Also, a few have multiple zones and there has to be a better way than just putting a note in the bottom. I think the smaller image looks better, so could you make it at 250px? --Cuksis 08:28, 14 November 2006 (CET) I have added idesc (for a caption), made iname use thumb, removed the HouseItem from rewards, removed (Book) from the book link and improved the text. Also added text to the Ex template for Special Notes including a section for adding links for monsters that drop these items and where they may be found. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 10:02, 14 November 2006 (CET) Template Defaults Heya, Cuksis. I just realized I did not notice WHEN you did this, but please, if you are filling in a template and something does not apply or you don't know it, LEAVE IT BLANK! The templates all have some fairly sophisticated default setups. When you put things like N/A or Unknown in there, it creates categories with those names! Thanks. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 02:16, 20 November 2006 (CET) :I don't belive I've done that in quite some time. Already realized it was a bad thing. Thanks though! =) --Cuksis 05:07, 20 November 2006 (CET) Why the quotes in the title? Hey there. I just noticed you added "The Pawn" to the quest and lore books. Why the quotes in the title? None of the other books and I dare say precious few of the quests have quotes around them. Can we switch this to without quotes or was there a reason for them that would make a difference in our database?--Kodia 13:19, 20 November 2006 (CET) :The quotes are in the title in the game. There are only a few books with quotes like that. The quest also has the quotes in the title. Here are 2 different books to show you. --Cuksis 21:06, 20 November 2006 (CET) :thumbnail|left|Quotes in title thumbnail|left|No quotes in title :AH! ok then....nothing to see here, move along. ;-) I haven't read "The Pawn" yet, so that's why it seemed unfamiliar to me. Thanks! --Kodia 22:59, 20 November 2006 (CET)